


Tenderness

by MorganaLS



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Art, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning Sex, NSFW Art, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS





	Tenderness




End file.
